Supremo Amor!
by Keith-chan
Summary: Milo continua a 'criança' de sempre e Kamus o 'velho' de sempre. O que acontece quando isso irrita o sempre controlado protetor da 11º casa Zodiacal?Quem está certo? Quem é o verdadeiro culpado? *Parceria com a Kássia-chan* CONTÉM YAOI/LEMON!
1. As brincadeiras de uma criança

**Supremo Amor!!**

Oi gente!! XD Essa fic é uma parceria minha com a minha super amiga Kássia-chan!

Na verdade...ela foi quem começou a fic e juntas fomos dando continuidade... é bem pequenininha...mas eu adorooo ela... é muitíssimo fofa!

X )

Espero que vocês gostem e comentem!

**Obs: 1-Esta é uma fic que contem yaoi e Lemon (histórias homossexuais... se não gostam, favor não ler!**

**2- Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence! Os devidos créditos a esse 'gênio' japonês que disperta nossa imaginação a cada saga que se começa!**

Boa leitura! \o/

"**As brincadeiras de uma criança, os resmungos de um velho**!" (cap.1)

Já estava anoitecendo no sagrado Santuário de Atena. Mas, ainda assim, duas vozes alteradas ecoavam pela 11º casa zodiacal...

- Mas será possível, como pode ser assim? Irresponsável, crianção! – Gritava um belo homem de longos cabelos azuis esverdeados com claros olhos que no momento estavam frios como sua temperatura costumava ser. Apesar de não gostar de escândalos e sempre manter a classe em qualquer situação, o aparente calmo Kamus não agüentava mais aquela novela, fazendo-o assim jogar as favas todo o seu autocontrole que diziam ser inabalável.

- Qual o problema hem? – Gritava um pouco mais baixo um outro belo homem encostado na parede a frente do outro rapaz, tinha longos cabelos azuis e olhos de mesma cor, um físico perfeito e diferente de Kamus que mais parecia uma escultura em fina camada de gelo, era bronzeado e sensual. Contudo, não lhe tiravam o olhar inocente, infantil e brincalhão que carregava, mas que agora estavam meio sem graça devido aos fatos que lhe foram atirados na cara por seu amante. Milo mantinha a cabeça baixa, talvez por vergonha. Sabia que tinha errado... Mas não podia evitar, parecia tão divertido!

- Milo você não tem cinco anos de idade e sim vinte, da para perceber a hora de falar e a hora de calar a boca. Até parece que não conhece o Carlo... Não sabe como ele é ciumento?

– Falava Kamus em um tom mais baixo, porém ainda exasperado.

-Ah, é disso que você estava falando? Eu achei que fosse do restaurante... – Milo olhou para Kamus numa forma tão inocente que o mestre do gelo achou que ia derreter, mas logo esse pequeno momento de fraqueza passou dando lugar a mais irá ao escutar as outras palavras do escorpiano. – Não tive culpa, sério. Não foi minha intenção. Não queria ver o Dido e o Carlo brigando. Por... por que você esta me olhando assim?

Kamus bufou não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, espirou fundo e então disse ameaçadoramente, baixo e áspero.

– O triste episódio naquele restaurante não é nada comparado ao que você fez ao Afrodite, achei que ele fosse seu amigo... Mas de qualquer forma bem lembrado, nunca mais saio em lugares públicos com um irresponsável como você, parece que gosta de chamar a atenção... Não agüento mais! – Desabafou Kamus sem perceber a expressão que se formava no rosto de Milo.

Nesse breve momento de silêncio, em que Kamus olhava para o chão e Milo o encarava incrédulo não acreditando no que tinha ouvido sair da boca de seu amado amante, podiam ouvir os berros chorosos do cavaleiro de Peixes tentando se defender e os de Carlo agressivos e acusadores.

Então Milo falou triste e melancólico...

– Então você sente vergonha de mim? – Quando viu que Kamus virou a cabeça para encará-lo abaixou a sua dando um sorriso sem graça e continuou... – Sabe Kamyu eu sempre soube que era um irresponsável incorrigível como costuma me dizer, afinal você sempre me lembra... Não da para esquecer. Mas se tinha vergonha de mim por que não se afastou? Se eu te faço passa vergonha em público por que não me deu um pé na bunda? – Essa última frase Escorpião falou áspero e frio.

- "Mais frio que o antigo cavaleiro de aquário". - Pensou Kamus. - Milucho, não é isso... Você entendeu erra... – Apresou-se Aquário a dizer preocupado, temia a expressão no rosto do outro como jamais temeu algo na vida, mas foi cortado por Milo.

– Já chega Kamus, eu já entendi. Sou crianção... Não burro! Vou ficar longe de você, espero que faça o mesmo! – Então lhe deu as costas e começou a andar lentamente ate a entrada do templo de Aquário, não queria que o outro cavaleiro o visse chorando... Quando já estava a poucos passos de seu destino ouviu Kamus dizer.

– Se é assim que você quer Escorpião... Assim será! – Milo não falou nada, apenas segurou o soluço. Será que havia escutado certo? Kamus, seu Kamyu o chamou pelo signo zodiacal e não pelo nome, o tratou como um estranho e ainda agiu como se não se importasse. Continuou andando sem olhar para trás. Quando se deu conta estava na soleira da 8º casa, entrou pensando que o orgulho de Aquário era grande, mas quando chegou à sala e deixou-se cair no chão com as lagrimas rolando livremente pelo seu belo rosto percebeu que também era tão orgulhoso quanto seu algoz!

_CDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZ__CDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZ__CDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZ__CDZCDZCDZCDZCDZ_

Milo acordou com alguém o chamando delicadamente, abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia dormido na sala, viu o olhar preocupado de sua cerva Trenylen.

- Meu senhor, esta tudo bem? Quero dizer, cheguei aqui e o encontrei no chão... Não vi o cavaleiro de Aquário em nenhuma parte...

– Por que Aquário haveria de dormir aqui se ele tem a casa dele? – O rosto de Milo se retesou e ele falou seco assustando a cerva.

Trenylen o observou por um tempo até fazer uma expressão de entendimento, resolveu então mudar de assunto rapidamente, tinha uma boa relação com seu patrão, era verdade. Mas ainda sim não era bom se meter na particularidade dele, se lembrava muito bem da outra cerva de Escorpião que fez isso... E dos resultados!

– Senhor, peço desculpas ao que vou dizer, mas... esta com uma aparência horrível, e também senhor... Vai se atrasar para o treino! É melhor ir tomar um banho...

- Atrasar? Hora por que não falou antes? – Disse Milo se levantando e correndo para o banheiro.

Trenylen ficou apenas o observando correr em direção ao grande corredor da casa de escorpião. O conhecia muito bem e sabia... Ele não estava bem!

_CDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZC__CDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZ__CDZCDZCDZCDZCD_

Kamus já estava saindo da 11º casa a caminho da arena quando ouviu sou cerva Anice o chamar...

- Senhor, tem certeza que não vai querer comer nada? Ainda da tempo...

- Non Anicé,Au revoir – Falou sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, não tinha fome. Nem sede... Nem nada... Só raiva, e ao mesmo tempo tristeza. O melhor a fazer era se livra desses sentimentos na arena, descontar no exercício... O desgaste físico iria fazê-lo esquecer Escorpião. Não tinha muita certeza desses pensamentos, mas tinha esperança deles serem verdadeiros, afinal, concordava com seu mestre; "o sentimentalismo da alma é a fraqueza física!" Não precisava disso, não precisava de Milo, nem de seu olhar inocente, seu corpo sensual e seu sorriso sincero; como também não precisava de seu toque quente, seus beijos doces e de seu cheiro inebriante...

Será mesmo?

Chegou à arena pensando se de fato conseguiria viver sem isso, sem seu Milucho.

_NA ARENA:_

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam aos pares como sempre...

Kamus olhou para cada um deles e resolveu tentar a sorte com Shaka, o cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Shaka será que hoje eu posso fazer par com você? – Kamus perguntou meio hesitante, Shaka percebia as coisas muito rapidamente, e pela expressão no rosto do virginiano, Aquário pode ver que ele o analisava. Em um breve instante Kamus notou um olhar de esguelha de Mú para Shaka que mesmo com os olhos fechados parecia ver muito, também sentiu os outros o observarem e quando olhou para os lados viu que tentavam mudar o rumo dos olhares bem rápido. Foi tirado de seu "momento reflexão" ao ouvir a voz de Mú.

– Bom, parece que o Milo ainda não chegou Kamus... Então acho que o Shaka terá que se revezar entre nós dois. Tudo bem para você Shaka? – E Áries lançou ao cavaleiro de Virgem um olhar para lá de significativo, o qual Shaka retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça como se concordasse.

Começaram a treinar. Primeiro Mu, depois ele.

Enquanto esperava, Kamus pensava nos últimos acontecimentos, na briga com Milo, nas coisas que o tinha dito, na feição de decepção do escorpiano ao ouvir tais palavras tão cruéis vindas da mesma boca que lhe dava tanto prazer. Como será que Milo estava se sentindo agora? O que ele esta pensando? Será que estava bem? Porque ainda não chegou para o treino? E quando chegar, como vai ser? Pensamentos como esses rodavam na cabeça de Kamus, quando foi tirado de seu devaneio - mais uma vez- pela voz de Mu.

-Kamus? Sua vez! –Diz Mú um pouco receoso, já que estava chamando o cavaleiro há um certo tempo e ele não o respondia.

-Há sim... Obrigado! – Respondeu Kamus se dirigindo a Shaka.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam treinando, mas não com as devidas atenções no que estavam fazendo. Estavam preocupados tanto com Kamus quanto com Milo.

Não que eles não brigassem sempre, só que desta vez era diferente: pelos gritos da noite anterior e a feição de Aquário, era sério!

Aiolia, que lutava com seu irmão, questionava o que tinha acontecido desta vez para Kamus e Milo se desentenderem, tudo bem que isso era normal devido ao senso prático de Aquário e a infantilidade de Escorpião, mas Kamus nunca se alterava em suas brigas com Milo, e na noite passada não foi bem isso o que ocorreu.

Estava parecendo mais frio e inatingível que nunca, e por que Milo ainda não havia chegado? Tudo bem que ele sempre se atrasava, mas já estava ficando tarde... Será que ele estava tão mal pela briga com Aquário que não iria ao treino matinal?

-Não sei muito bem... Mas ouvi umas coisas ontem à noite... - Dizia Aiolos baixinho para o irmão. – Parece que o Kamus se cansou das infantilidades do Milo...

-Mas a essa altura do campeonato? Ele ainda não se acostumou? Quero dizer... são amigos desde criança... Por que isso agora? –Diz Saga entrando na conversa e trazendo para junto seu parceiro de luta, Kanon.

-Concordo com o mano... isso é loucura... ou será simplesmente falta de amor?

-Cala a boca Kanon! – Fala Máscara da Morte dando um tapa certeiro na nuca do homem. - Que mane "falta de amor" o que... você acha que com eles tem isso? Se não se amassem não estariam juntos! Ou você acha que um sujeito como o Kamus ia ficar com um sujeito como o Milo por hoby? Eles são completamente opostos, aqueles dois se amam desde que se entendem por gente. Isso é o que é! – Dizia Máscara se aproximando mais do grupo.

-Isso ai Mozão! Isso é uma loucura, precisamos fazer alguma coisa... –Dizia Afrodite todo meloso entrando no meio do bolo, já com a mente fervilhando em mil mirabolantes idéias. Logo todos os dourados que estavam no local, tirando Kamus, Shaka e Mu, estavam aglomerados a um canto da arena, discutindo o que poderia ser feito.

- O que estão falando? Qual é a fofoca do dia em? –Disse o cavaleiro que faltava, chegando de surpresa e quase matando um desligado Afrodite do coração.

-Puta merda Milo! Quer matar o meu mozinho do coração! Fala alguma coisa Dido... -Dizia Máscara que não sabia se segurava ou abanava Afrodite que estava com o coração a mil, quase desmaiando.

- Qual o motivo do susto? Estavam fazendo algo errado? Sei que o Afrodite só se abala assim quando é pego em flagrante! Que vocês tavam falando ai, em? Ta com rabo preso Dite? – Milo comenta com um sorriso de scarnio.

-Estávamos falando do seu atraso Milo... –Diz Mu chegando de súbito, para o alívio dos outros cavaleiros que já tinham começado a gaguejar...

-'Estávamos?' Engraçado... não vi você aqui quando cheguei... – Milo abre um sorriso ainda maior, vitorioso.

- Hã... bem...- Dizia Mu embaraçado – "Droga... bendita hora que eu achei que poderia ajudar esses fofoqueiros... Era pra mim não ter me metido nisso... mas como o Afrodite sempre diz... A melhor defesa é o ataque!" – Pensava Mú. – Milo... isso não vem ao caso agora! Porque chegou atrasado no treino? Por sua causa estou tendo que dividir meu parceiro de luta com o Kamus... – Mú falava em quanto fingia indignação.

- Ainda bem que é só na luta que você esta dividindo o Shaka, né Mu? E não precisa fingir para disfarçar não tá?! – Provoca Milo rindo.

-Ainda bem mesmo... bem pra você e pro Kamus, eu diria! – Mú fala sem se alterar, ignorando o último comentário de Escorpião.

- Não tem graça brincar com o Mú... ele nunca perde o controle! – Diz Aiolia desanimado.

-Bom Mú... não se preocupe... Agora que o Milo chegou todos vão treinar com seus devidos parceiros! – Diz Saga tentando terminar com aquela briga logo. Estava doido para ver o que ia acontecer agora. Apesar de achar que se eles lutassem alguém sairia machucado, isso não importava muito agora... ele queria era ver o "circo pegar fogo". – Não é mesmo Milo? Ou tem algum problema em treinar com o Kamus?

O escorpiano exitou um pouco, mas logo responde... afinal, um escorpiano sempre tem a resposta pra tudo na ponta da língua!

– É claro que não tenho problema nenhum em treinar com o gelinho ali... Bom... acho melhor eu ir indo, antes que o Mú resolva dividir o Shaka em "tudo"! Se bem que... que... bom, não importa, só acho que o Shaka não ia gostar; o pingüim é muito gelado sabe!? –Disse Milo brincando com os amigos e magoando mesmo que indiretamente a Kamus que não respondeu nada.

Na verdade o que Milo queria era sair da rodinha sem mostrar o quão difícil seria aquilo. Tinha certeza que teria que se controlar mais que o normal para não ferir Kamus seriamente, afinal, o aquariano o magoara muito, e como todos escorpiões, ele ainda tinha um certo ressentimento por aquilo, mas isso não era maior que seu amor pelo dono da armadura de Aquário. Era orgulhoso sim, escorpiano teimoso também; mas certamente era um escorpiano apaixonado!

Apaixonado por um chato, calado, sério e irritantemente responsável e pontual, mas era o _SEU_ chato, calado, sério e irritantemente responsável e pontual!

_--+__--+__--+__--+__--+-- Fim do capitulo!--+__--+__--+__--+__--+--_


	2. Maldito ser que guarda rancor eu sou!

"**Maldito ser que guarda rancor eu sou!" **(cap.2)

_No cap. Anterior:_

– É claro que não tenho problema nenhum em treinar com o gelinho ali... Bom... acho melhor eu ir indo, antes que o Mu resolva dividir o Shaka em "tudo"! Se bem que... que... bom, não importa, só acho que o Shaka não ia gostar; o pingüim é muito gelado sabe!? –Disse Milo brincando com os amigos e magoando mesmo que indiretamente a Kamus que não respondeu nada.

Na verdade o que Milo queria era sair da rodinha sem mostrar o quão difícil seria aquilo. Tinha certeza que teria que se controlar mais que o normal para não ferir Kamus seriamente, afinal, o aquariano o magoara muito, e como todos escorpiões, ele ainda tinha um certo ressentimento por aquilo, mas isso não era maior que seu amor pelo dono da armadura de Aquário. Era orgulhoso sim, escorpiano teimoso também; mas certamente era um escorpiano apaixonado!

Apaixonado por um chato, calado, sério e irritantemente responsável e pontual, mas era o SEU chato, calado, sério e irritantemente responsável e pontual!

_No cap. de hoje:_

Milo caminha ate Kamus sem dizer palavra alguma, para em frente a ele assumindo sua posição de luta. Kamus olha Milo incrédulo! Como ele podia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como?

Na noite anterior eles gritaram horrores... Só não começaram uma briga física devido a sua compostura séria, e agora Escorpião assume sua posição de luta naturalmente! Como se nada tivesse acontecido! Bem... não tão naturalmente assim.

Milo estava calado. E para o Escorpião tagarela estar calado é porque era sério!

Será que seu Milucho estava magoado?

-"Droga Kamus! A culpa não foi sua. Quem manda esse Escorpião ser tão irresponsável e imprudente? Você apenas chegou ao seu limite, não dava mais para suportar... A culpa não foi sua! Foi bom isso ter acabado... agora terá uma vida mais calma" – Kamus pensava

e pensava, sua mente prática fervilhando! Nem percebeu que Milo estava ficando impaciente!

- Como é que é Kamus? Não vai assumir a sua posição? Olha que se você não vir eu vou! – Milo já estava se irritando.

O que Aquário tanto pensava? Aquela pele pálida em contraste com os belos olhos azuis escuros que nesse momento estava desfocados e inebriados... Aí como sua geleira era linda. Um verdadeiro Deus Francês.

Milo se lembrava que Kamus costumava se encabular ao ser comparado à beleza de um Deus. Quando suas bochechas coravam o belo rosto pálido ficava mais lindo...

-"Ah, Kamyu. Como sinto sua falta, só passamos uma noite afastados um do outro e já me sinto como se fossem meses! Kamyu, só Atena pode imaginar o sofrimento que foi acordar hoje sem o seu calor perto de mim... ser acordado por uma cerva ao invés do

meu cubo de gelo favorito e seus doces gritos de "Milo eu tó avisando, é melhor levantar agora _SE NÃO_..." e seu carinhoso jeito de me acordar com um balde de água gelada...Ah Kamyu, preciso me afastar de você para notar que seu toque e seus beijos são tão necessários como o ar? Será que eu sou o dono de seus pensamentos? De seu olhar desfocado e testa franzida em concentração? Como eu queria te agarrar no meio

dessa arena sem nem me importar com o que os outros vão pensar, nunca me importo mesmo né!? Não foi por isso que brigamos? Por eu não me importar com o que as outras pessoas vão pensar? Como eu queria te beijar... Você nem saberia de onde foi o 'ataque'... hehehe. Mas não posso. O fato é que sou muito orgulhoso... Admito! Mas não sou só eu... você também é! E como! Aí Kamus, Kamus..." – Milo foi interrompido de seus devaneios por Aquário que o observava confuso.

- Milo, você chama a minha atenção mas é você que esta voando! Estou te chamando há algum tempo... Não esta a fim de treinar?

- Eu estou pronto! – Milo respondeu com um soco que foi prontamente desviado por Kamus.

Kamus sentiu algo diferente naquele golpe, o que estava acontecendo? Milo arregalou os olhos, sua mente não pensara no que fez e lançou um soco em Kamus realmente querendo acertá-lo em cheio, como um adversário poderoso.

-"Claro! Kamus 'é' um adversário poderoso... mas...não entendo...meu subconsciente queria mesmo feri-lo! O que está acontecendo? Maldito ser que guarda rancor eu sou! Nunca me perdoaria se ferisse Kamyu...mas...ele..." –Pensava Milo com uma parte da consciência na luta e a outra perdida em seus pensamentos. Sentiu um vento passar bem próximo de seu rosto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

A arena parou.

Kamus quase dera um soco certeiro na cara de Milo, faltara muito pouco. Na verdade Milo estava distraído de mais, e sabia que se Kamus quisesse, teria acertado aquele soco, mas porque não o fizera? O que isso significava?

-Se não vai se concentrar no treino, não vou perder meu tempo treinando com você Milo! Tenho coisas importantes a fazer!Preste mais atenção ou diga que não esta a fim de treinar! –Ralhou Kamus friamente. –" Droga Milo, o que tem na cabeça? Quase me fez acertar-lhe um soco nesse rosto tão...Kamus...concentre-se no treino!"

Os outros cavaleiros se olhavam perplexos. Milo abrindo a guarda assim? Não era algo comum de se ver! Na verdade Milo era um dos mais empolgados para treinar, estava sempre bem disposto e se dedicava ao máximo, principalmente por estar fazendo par com o seu 'Kamyu'. Aiolia não se conteve...

-Hei Milo! Vai deixar o 'Homem gelo' falar assim com você? –Diz ele em tom sarcástico, mas se arrependendo ao sentir o forte tapa que o irmão e parceiro de treino lhe dera na nuca.

-Não piore as coisas seu idiota! –Reclamou Aioros .

Milo se enfureceu de vez. Sua parte racional já não era mais ouvida. Aiolia tinha toda razão, Kamus não podia falar assim com ele na frente de todos! Quem ele achava que era?

-"Ele é o seu Kamyu!" –Dizia uma voz irritante na cabeça de Milo. – "Ele deixou de ser na noite passada, não é mais!" –Rebateu ele para a voz mentalmente. Sentiu seu coração ser comprimido contra o peito, respirou fundo. Iria lutar! Mas sabia que precisaria de todo o autocontrole que tinha para não ferir Kamus seriamente , ou então se esquecer de que aquilo era apenas um treino e partir para uma luta de verdade. –Não diga besteiras! É claro que estou a fim de treinar! –Diz Milo alto tentando ser o mais indiferente possível.

Mú e Shaka se encontravam sentados na arquibancada prestando bastante atenção em tudo, sabiam que algo nada bom aconteceria, e só estavam esperando o momento.

O 'treino' dos cavaleiros de aquário e escorpião finalmente começou pra valer. Estavam sem armadura , era apenas um treino físico. Nada de usar os cosmos!

Milo cerrou os punhos e foi em direção a Kamus, lançando uma série de socos no cavaleiro que apenas desviava. Algo normal , se não fosse á ferocidade com que Milo proferia seus golpes. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido...Kamus segurou um dos punhos de escorpião girou o corpo e lançou Milo para frente, por cima de seu ombro. Em questão de segundos Milo estava de costas no chão da arena. Aquilo não doera nada no escorpião, logo estava de pé e novamente proferindo golpes em Kamus.

-Milo...não vai conseguir me acertar se continuar descontrolado assim... –Começou Kamus já se cansando daquilo.

-Não estou descontrolado! –Brando Milo enraivecido. –"Vamos ver se eu não vou conseguir te acertar mesmo!" –Pensou o rapaz deixando um brilho malicioso traspassar por seu olhar.

Kamus sabia o que aquilo significava, já vira aquele olhar muitas vezes, em diversas batalhas. Milo estava pronto para lutar...e não para treinar!

O cavaleiro de aquário sabia que seria errado revidar agora, poderia machucá-lo seriamente, então se conteve em só se defender.

Milo não enxergava mais nada. A maldita voz em sua mente lhe dizia bobagens como "Está perdendo o controle..." ou até "Você o ama, vai machucá-lo mesmo assim?". Milo tentava se concentrar na luta e ao mesmo tempo mandava a voz se calar e parar de perturbá-lo. Isso seria sua consciência?

Na arquibancada da arena Mú se encontrava de olhos fechados e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Não acho certo o que esta fazendo! –Diz Shaka á contra gosto.

-Não se preocupe...ele acha que é a consciência dele! Além do mais, não podemos ficar parados e ver os dois entrarem em uma luta de verdade! Eles se amam! –Se defendeu ele.

-Não te reconheço mais cavaleiro de ares! –Diz Shaka com o rosto virado para a briga. –Não vê que só esta piorando as coisas. Milo não consegue se concentrar...pode acabar acertando Kamus ! E ai sim...vamos ter problemas!

Mú abriu os olhos e olhou a briga. Não era de seu feitio se meter nas brigas dos casais de amigos. Mas era algo diferente agora... Também já começava a achar errado ficar atrapalhando Milo e o desconcentrando. Shaka tinha razão...eles sempre se entenderam sem a ajuda dele...não seria diferente desta vez.

-Venha...vamos treinar! –Diz Mú pegando na mão de Shaka e o levando de volta ao centro da arena.

A voz finalmente se calou! Milo agradeceu a Atena mentalmente e se concentrou na luta melhor!A postura de aquário já o estava irritando! Ele não fazia nada, só se defendia. Mas nem toda defesa é perfeita! Achou uma brecha e atacou. Viu Kamus se contrair com um pouco de dor, apertando o lado esquerdo do abdômen. Sorriu vitorioso. Kamus levantou o rosto, ainda com as costas um pouco arqueadas e Milo pode perceber certa decepção no rosto do cavaleiro. Se sentiu mal, queria tanto atingi-lo e agora queria atingir a si próprio, por ter feito isso com seu Kamyu.

-Você conseguiu Milo! Você finalmente conseguiu! –Diz Kamus se levantando por completo. O ar em volta deles ficou frio instantaneamente. Milo também aumentou seu cosmo, tentando aquecer o local . Mas não conseguia aquecer as partes mais próximas de Kamus. Aquário partiu para o ataque. Se mostrava inabalável é claro, mas por dentro sua mente fervilhava.

-" Milo! Por que fez isso? Ficaria tudo bem se não tivesse me acertado! O que esta acontecendo? Isso significa que você tem rancor de mim?"

Milo se desviava dos golpes e quando possível investia em um ataque.

A essa altura os outros cavaleiros já haviam parado de fingir que estavam treinando e estavam completamente entretidos com a luta.

-Aposto 50 que o próximo a apanhar é o Milo! –Começou Câncer.

-Aposto 20 que é o Kamus! Do jeito que o Milo tá... – Diz Aiolia.

- To com o Máscara! 50 no Milo! – Chega Shura abrindo caminho entre a rodinha de amigos.

-Como vocês podem querer ganhar dinheiro com uma coisa dessas?!É tão...triste! –Dizia Afrodite inconformado e com uma voz chorosa.

-Dido tem razão...era pra estarmos pensando em algo para juntar esses dois! –Falava Aldebaram fazendo sua voz ser ouvida no meio das apostas dos outros cavaleiros.

-Tamos com o Shura! –Diz Saga e Kanon juntos.

-Aposto 70 que o Milo vai bater no Kamus de novo! –Diz o cavaleiro de libra .

-Falou a voz da experiência!- Brinca Aiolia. – Hei Mú...quer fazer sua aposta também? –Chamou o rapaz , já que Mú e Shaka estavam um pouco longe deles , aparentemente treinando.

-Não obrigada! –Respondeu ele sem muito se importar. Já sabia que seus amigos eram infantis!

De repente todos se calaram. Milo estava no chão, Kamus respirava ofegante. O que ele acabara de fazer?

-Mi...Milo... –Chamou Kamus com receio, sua respiração difícil. Se aproximou e viu que o cavaleiro não respondeu. Estava deitado de costas.

Os cavaleiros que até agora faziam suas apostas prenderam a respiração. Ninguém teve coragem de gritar _"GANHEI!"._ Todos esperavam pelo próximo movimento.

-Milo...-Chamou Kamus mais uma vez parado ao lado do rapaz. –"Desculpe Milucho...não sei o que aconteceu comigo..." –Pensava Kamus com amargura, se deixando cair de joelhos ao lado do rapaz.

O virou devagar, levantando um pouco sua cabeça e a segurando. Constatou que o nariz do rapaz sangrava muito. Kamus se amaldiçoou mentalmente! Viu Milo abrir os olhos.

-Desculpe! –Murmurou o cavaleiro de aquário em um sussurro.

Milo em seu colo parecia não ter entendido. Estava confuso. Numa hora estava lutando com Kamus, de igual para igual. De repente, sentiu algo em seu nariz e depois não viu mais nada. Agora estava recostado em aquário e acabara de ouvi-lo pedir 'desculpas' ? Sentiu algo quente e de gosto ruim em sua boca, levantou a mão, era sangue. Seu sangue! Kamus quebrará seu nariz?

Viu Kamus puxar a própria camisa e limpar o sangue de sua boca. O cavaleiro de aquário sentiu uma enorme vontade de tomar aquela boca pra si, em um pedido melhor de desculpas. Um pedido digno de seu Milucho...mas sabia que era impossível. O sangue do nariz de Milo não parava de escorrer. Não viu outra solução.

-/Mú! /–Chamou ele mentalmente pelo amigo. Mú pediu licença a Shaka e se aproximou do casal. – Será que...poderia...

-É claro! –Diz Mú que já tinha entendido tudo. Viu Milo no colo de Kamus, o olhar sem reação. Pelo visto ele ainda não tinha entendido o que aconteceu.

Shaka perto dali, sabia porque Milo estava sem reação, não por estar doendo... ou por ser grave...Não era nada disso! Afinal o rapaz era um cavaleiro de Atena! E um cavaleiro de ouro, a elite dos cavaleiros !O que deixava Milo sem reação era saber que acabara de apanhar do homem que amava.

Mú se aproximou de Milo e o tocou de leve, no momento seguinte nenhum dos dois estava mais lá. Kamus baixou a cabeça e deixou seus olhos serem encobertos pelos cabelos, passou lentamente pela rodinha de cavaleiros sem nada dizer e foi em direção as casas do zodíaco. Shaka ouviu Mú falando com ele telepaticamente, estavam na enfermaria do santuário, que ficava na vila de prata e pediu para que Shaka levasse roupas limpas a Milo, já que as que ele usava estavam completamente sujas de sangue.O cavaleiro de virgem fez o mesmo caminho que aquário, o alcançando minutos depois. Caminharam juntos por um tempo...lado a lado, sem nada dizer. Shaka não queria incomodar Kamus, ele precisava pensar um pouco...só estava andando ao lado do cavaleiro para mostrar que estava ali se preciso. E Kamus pareceu perceber isso.

-Obrigada... –Disse Kamus rouco. –...Por estar aqui agora! –Terminou ele sem olhar para Shaka.

-Não se preocupe...amigos são para isso , não?!–Diz Shaka sorrindo e 'olhando' para frente.

Kamus sentiu seu coração ser comprimido contra o peito ao ouvir o que Shaka dissera e ao se lembrar que Milo não era apenas seu amante, era seu melhor amigo. Eram companheiros desde que chegaram ao santuário. Milo sempre tivera muitos amigos , era muito alegre, já Kamus não! Sabia que podia confiar e contar sempre com os cavaleiros, mas não tivera amigo algum como Milo, não tivera um 'confidente', como Milo era. Apesar de serem opostos um do outro, não precisavam conversar para saber o que se passava, bastava apenas uma troca de olhares, se conheciam muito bem. Kamus viu Shaka passar pela casa de virgem e continuar subindo... Não entendeu o que ele faria.

-Shaka...não precisa me acompa... –Começou ele, mas Shaka o interrompeu.

-Mú me disse que precisava de roupas limpas para o Milo, já que aquelas estão sujas de sangue...o que é uma pena...pois eu pretendia meditar um pouco agora...mas fazer o que né?! O Milo está precisando... –Dizia Shaka como quem não quer nada, mas na verdade o cavaleiro de virgem queria algo, e sentiu que estava próximo de consegui.

-Hãn...Bem Shaka... foi eu quem fez aquilo com o Milo...portanto acho que é minha culpa... já atrapalhei de mais seu treinamento o forçando a dividir seu tempo de treino comigo e com o Mú...e agora estou atrapalhando sua meditação... –Dizia Kamus completamente fora de seu estado normal, sem saber muito bem se queria mesmo fazer o que tinha em mente.

-Não se preocupe...eu tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, mas faço isso depois que eu chegar da enfermaria...além do mais , quero saber como o Milo está...estou preocupado, ele não me pareceu muito bem quando o Mú o levou... – Falava Shaka finalmente chegando á casa de escorpião. – Hei Kamus...será que você pode me dar uma ajuda? Não sei onde o Milo guarda suas roupas... Kamus?

O amigo parecia não ouvir , estava com os olhos perdidos na entrada do templo de escorpião. Não era só Shaka que queria saber como Milo estava...Ele também queria isso, se Shaka estava preocupado, imagine ele! Milo não pareceu nada bem mesmo. Se estivesse no seu estado normal, provavelmente não iria querer ir á enfermaria nenhuma , pelo contrário, iria querer uma revanche e já levantaria do chão, mesmo com o nariz sangrando, xingando tudo e todos , procurando fazer o mesmo com a pessoa que o atingiu!

-Kamus?! –Chamou Shaka novamente. Pelo visto o que ele estava fazendo estava funcionando. Sorriu ao lembrar que mais cedo tinha repreendido seu namorado por estar intervindo na relação de Kamus e Milo, e agora estava fazendo o mesmo que ele. –" Mú esta certo...dessa vez é diferente, não sei por que , mas é diferente!"

-Desculpe ...o que disse? –Falou Kamus que balançava a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

-Será que pode me ajudar? Não sei onde o Milo guarda suas roupas... –Diz Shaka pacientemente.

-Há...claro! –Diz o outro cavaleiro entrando no templo de escorpião , como se aquele fosse seu próprio templo. Foi direto para o que parecia ser o quarto de Milo, parecia saber perfeitamente onde se encontrava tudo naquele lugar.

-O Milo não toma jeito mesmo! Não sei como ele consegue achar alguma coisa nessa bagunça que ele chama de armário! –Dizia Aquário abrindo o armário de escorpião e reclamando, se esquecendo completamente que Virgem estava bem atrás dele.

Shaka não pode deixar de conter um sorriso ao ver a cara de indignado de Kamus ao ver tudo cair aos seus pés, quando abriu a segunda porta do guarda-roupas. Kamus já ia se abaixar para pegar as roupas, quando alguém entrou pelo quarto. Era a serva de Milo.

-Cavaleiros? Posso saber o que fazem aqui no quarto do meu mestre?! –Questionou ela apreensiva.

-Escolha a roupa Kamus...eu converso com ela! –Diz Shaka acompanhando a serva para fora do quarto.

Kamus concordou com a cabeça e se virou para a pilha de roupas ao seu pé. Escolheu aleatoriamente uma camisa e uma calça, e jogou o resto de volta no armário. Se virou para sair, quando seus olhos ficaram presos naquela cama de lençóis bem forrados, um filme passando em sua cabeça... podia ver Milo deitado ali perfeitamente, dormindo serenamente, semi-descoberto, com aquelas costas bem definidas e bronzeadas a mostra, em um convite mudo ao cavaleiro de aquário. Se aproximou e sentou na beira da cama, se recordando com certa amargura dos momentos maravilhosos e alucinantes que passara ali com seu Milucho. Passou um olhar por toda a extensão da cama, e não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho ao ver que a foto dele ainda estava no criado-mudo da esquerda, o lado que Milo geralmente dormia, quando estavam juntos.

-Já escolheu?!-Dizia Shaka entrando no quarto novamente com uma serva que parecia um pouco surpresa.

-Hãn? –Questionou Kamus. –Há sim...já escolhi...mas não se preocupe em levá-la! Eu mesmo irei levar as roupas limpas do Milo. –Disse Kamus se levantando da cama e passando por Shaka e por Trenylen.

Shaka sorriu e nada disse, apenas viu o cavaleiro se dirigindo a saída do templo.

-Só vou tomar um banho e já estou indo pra lá! – Comunicou Kamus parecendo decidido e voltando a sua feição fria.- E, Shaka...

-Sim?

-Obrigada, mais uma vez! –Diz ele lançando um último olhar a Shaka e saindo do templo.

Estava decidido... Shaka o fizera finalmente ver o que seu coração já vira, mas aquilo que sua mente teimava em fechar os olhos para não enxergar. Precisava de Milo! Amava aquele escorpiano teimoso e crianção! Milo... não existia orgulho ou briga que fizesse ele deixar de amá-lo... O cavaleiro de aquário finalmente percebeu que não poderia viver sem aquele infantil rapaz ao seu lado, e que seu mestre estava errado! Pela primeira vez, seu mestre estava errado! Sentimentos não eram uma fraqueza... não quando eram sentimentos tão bons e fortes como aquele que o cavaleiro de aquário nutria pelo homem da oitava casa!

_CDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZCDZ_

- Ai! Que puta dor é essa em?! – Reclamava Milo , que se encontrava deitado em uma cama, na enfermaria do santuário.

-Essa é a dor que se sente ao ser nocauteado pelo homem mais frio da terra! –Brincou o médico que entrava na salinha, com uma bolsa de gelo, seguido por Mú.

Milo sorriu...demorando um pouco pra processar aquela informação. Mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu. Aquela dor toda fora causada por quem?! Não podia ser...Milo não podia acreditar! Sua mente se esquecera completamente da briga da noite passada, e só lhe viam fleches da luta que tivera com Kamus alguns minutos atrás. Sim! Kamus era o responsável por Milo estar ali...e o rapaz não podia acreditar naquilo.

Sentiu um alívio o invadir e foi arrancado de seus pensamentos. O médico estava colocando uma bolsa de gelo em seu nariz.

-Isso deve segurar o sangramento por algum tempo e principalmente... aliviar um pouco a dor! Não foi fraturado... mas a coisa foi um pouco séria! Alguns vasos se romperam no impacto! Ainda bem que você não teve uma hemorragia interna! Deve ficar em repouso pelo menos uns dois dias! E sem fazer qualquer tipo de esforço, por pelo menos três dias! Atena deve ser comunicada da sua atual situação. –Diz o médico comprimindo a bolsa de gelo no nariz do cavaleiro.

Milo não dizia nada, só ouvia com metade de sua atenção as instruções do médico.

-Já pedi para que o Shaka lhe trouxesse roupas limpas! Ele já deve estar a caminho! –Informou Mú, parecendo ler os pensamentos de Milo que queria sair o mais rápido possível dali.

-Receio que deva passar o dia aqui! Será melhor! Assim, poderei cuidar melhor de você! –Diz o médico sorrindo. Ele sabia que Milo não aceitaria isso tão facilmente. O rapaz não gostava muito de enfermarias... ou de lugares calmos... principalmente quando ele tinha que ficar de repouso e sem fazer 'absolutamente' nada de 'interessante'. – E também vou garantir que você fique em repouso absoluto!

-Há doutor! Sinto muito ,mas eu não vou ficar nem mais um segundo aqui! – Diz Milo tentando se levantar e pela primeira vez percebendo que suas roupas estavam completamente sujas de sangue. – Bom... acho melhor esperar o Shaka...ele já deve estar perto ! – Diz Milo se deitando de novo. Por ter se levantado com rapidez, estava um pouco tonto, e seu nariz voltara a sangrar.

-Não! Não deve ficar com a cabeça pra cima, quando seu nariz estiver sangrando! –Diz o médico pegando uma vasilha metálica e colocando perto do nariz de Milo. – Incline um pouco o rosto para baixo, e deixe o sangue descer até parar! Se levantar a cabeça pode ter uma hemorragia interna! – Recomenda o médico. – Droga! Demorou bastante tempo para parar de sangrar da primeira vez, sabia?

Milo pegou a vasilha e ficou segurando a frente do rosto, com uma cara emburrada. Alguns minutos depois já estava deitado, com a bolsa de gelo amenizando sua dor.

-Mú – Chamou Milo já ficando impaciente. – Onde o Shaka está!? – Questionou ele.

-Receio que ele esteja meditando nesse exato momento! – Informou Mú que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

-O que? – Diz Milo tentando se levantar, mas Mú é mais rápido e o segura.

-Não queremos ficar esperando seu sangramento parar novamente, não é mesmo?! – Diz Mú pacientemente.

-Mú...- Diz Milo em tom apelativo. – Não agüento mais ficar aqui! Eu quero ir embora! Me ajude a sair daqui, vamos! Não me importo de sair todo ensangüentado! Eu... só quero... sair desse maldito e quieto lugar! – Implora o impaciente escorpiano.

- Parece que isso não será necessário! – Diz Mú sorrindo. Milo o olha sem entender, mas no instante seguinte o médico entra, acompanhado de uma certa pessoa.

-Suas roupas limpas chegaram Milo... e devo dizer que o seu salvador também! – Diz o médico a certo contra-gosto. – Ele me convenceu a te deixar ir pra casa ainda essa manhã!

-Mesmo? –Diz Milo não se importando com a pessoa que entrava agora no quarto, ele só pensava em sair de lá.

-Sim... mas temos algumas condições! – Diz o médico calmamente, examinando o nariz de Milo que agora olhava pra cima, facilitando a visualização do médico.

-E quais são? – Questionou o rapaz admirando o teto mal pintado.

-Você ficará sobre a responsabilidade dele! Ele é quem vai cuidar de você no meu lugar! –Diz o médico acabando de examinar. – Vamos dizer que será uma enfermaria em casa! –Diz ele sorrindo.

Milo não entende muito bem o que o médico quis dizer... quem se disponibilizaria a ficar responsável por ele?! Olhou para a porta procurando essa pessoa, e quando a achou, ficou completamente sem reação.

-Você está bem Milo? – Perguntou Kamus sério, se aproximando do rapaz.

O cavaleiro de aquário depositou uma sacola ao lado de Milo, na cama e se pós a frente do rapaz. Como Kamus queria tocar aquele rosto quente e bronzeado, e conferir com suas próprias mãos se seu amado estava mesmo bem! Mas... não podia... Afinal de contas, aquilo era culpa dele!

-E então Milo? Vai querer ficar aqui, ou irá pra casa com o Kamus? – Questiona o médico sorrindo. Na verdade o doutor não sabia que Milo e Kamus estavam brigados.

Milo não sabia o que responder. Ver Kamus ali, a sua frente, se mostrando preocupado, era algo um tanto tentador! Mas na mente de Milo não paravam de aparecer cenas da briga da noite passada, e de um Kamus que perdera aquele ar calmo e controlado e gritava coisas que doíam muito no podre cavaleiro da oitava casa. Antes mesmo que Milo pudesse responder , Kamus se fez pronunciar.

-Ele irá comigo! Não se preocupe! - Diz Kamus baixando os olhos, e interrompendo o contato visual que era mantido até agora com Milo. O cavaleiro de aquário pegou o pacote e entregou a Milo. – Suas roupas limpas! – Diz ele com simplicidade. – Estaremos te esperando lá fora! – Fala ele saindo da sala e sendo acompanhado por Mú e o médico, antes mesmo que Milo se recusasse a fazer alguma coisa.

- Não abaixe muito a cabeça quando for se trocar... procure olhar para frente, não para o chão! – Recomenda o médico ao fechar a porta.

Milo piscou algumas vezes. Como Kamus era rápido e decidido! Detestava quando Kamus tomava as decisões por ele! Sempre se mostrando tão inatingível, tão frio e racional! Mas tudo aquilo para Milo era um charme a parte! Droga! O que ele estava pensando agora?! Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos... tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos pervertidos que lhe invadiam a mente. O melhor a fazer agora, era tomar um banho e se trocar... afinal, Kamus parecia determinado a levar Milo com ele, e o rapaz nada poderia fazer contra isso! O que ele faria afinal?! Entraria em uma nova batalha com ele?! Achava melhor não... no momento Kamus tinha uma grande vantagem!

Se levantando com calma, Milo se dirigiu ao banheiro que ficava a uma porta ao fundo do aposento. Enquanto deixava a água quente tomar seu corpo, pensava no que fazer, mas nada parecia bom. Pensou em sair de fininho da enfermaria, algo meio impossível, já que a única porta de saída era a que Kamus, Mú e o doutor o esperavam. Depois pensou em enganar Kamus só para sair da enfermaria... quando estivesse em casa, colocaria Kamus pra fora de lá! Mas sabia que isso seria impossível, não conseguiria colocá-lo pra fora de sua casa, que já era tão dele quanto de Kamus. Sem falar que o dono da armadura de aquário não aceitaria aquilo, e do jeito que era teimoso – tão teimoso quanto Milo – não sairia de lá tão facilmente por conta de seu atual estado. Resolveu por deixar as coisas acontecerem... era o melhor e a única coisa a se fazer no momento.

-Vamos! – Diz Milo saindo do quarto.

-Sim! –Diz Kamus, que pareceu falar para as paredes, já que Milo já se encontrava na porta da enfermaria, e não esperava pelo outro cavaleiro.

-Eu já dei algumas instruções ao Kamus... o Mú já foi... disse que tinha que resolver alguns problemas! Mas ficou encarregado de passar amanhã em sua casa, para ver se esta tudo bem com você, e depois me avisar! – Diz o médico a Milo que esperava na porta da enfermaria sem se virar para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Certo! – Respondeu ele voltando a andar. – "Mú seu maldito! Você não tinha nada pra fazer, não é mesmo? Só queria me deixar sozinho com o Kamus o mais cedo possível!!" -Pensou o rapaz .

Logo Kamus estava ao seu lado.

_-- Fim do capitulo!--_


	3. Je t’ame mon cher!

"**Je t'ame mon cher!****" **(cap.3)

_No cap. Anterior:_

-Vamos! – Diz Milo saindo do quarto.

-Sim! –Diz Kamus, que pareceu falar para as paredes, já que Milo já se encontrava na porta da enfermaria, e não esperava pelo outro cavaleiro.

-Eu já dei algumas instruções ao Kamus... o Mú já foi... disse que tinha que resolver alguns problemas! Mas ficou encarregado de passar amanhã em sua casa, para ver se esta tudo bem com você, e depois me avisar! – Diz o médico a Milo que esperava na porta da enfermaria sem se virar para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Certo! – Respondeu ele voltando a andar. – "Mú seu maldito! Você não tinha nada pra fazer, não é mesmo? Só queria me deixar sozinho com o Kamus o mais cedo possível!!" -Pensou o rapaz .

Logo Kamus estava ao seu lado.

_No cap. de hoje:_

A noite caia calmamente e Milo já se encontrava confortavelmente recostado em sua cama de casal com uma bolsa de gelo eterno, feita pelo próprio Kamus.

-"Pelo menos assim não fica te molhando." – Informou o cavaleiro da 11º casa, ao entregar a pedrinha de gelo a Milo, que era um pouco maior que uma bola de bilhar.

O rapaz estava sonolento devido ao remédio que tinha tomado alguns minutos antes para que não voltasse a sentir dores de cabeça, contudo se encontrava extremamente faminto e impaciente! Atena já havia sido avisada do ocorrido e decidido que ele não participaria dos treinos ate se recuperar, nem ele, nem Kamus! Arrg. O que ele podia fazer quanto a isso? Não agüentava mais ficar deitado naquela maldita cama! Era sexta-feira... todos os seus amigos iriam sair para beber e paquerar!

Paquerar... ele estava mesmo precisando disso. Ter Kamus ao seu lado o tempo todo, extremamente preocupado com seu bem estar e não poder beijá-lo era de mais para o pobre Milo!

Kamus passara a tarde toda na casa de escorpião, o que seria algo normal se eles não estivessem brigados! Há... aquela maldita briga... Milo ainda não se esquecera do que ouvira Kamus gritar para ele naquela noite! Doía mais por saber que não era costume de Kamus gritar, era horrível saber que fora o causador de tanta raiva. Irritar Kamus era um costume sim... mas deixá-lo do jeito que ele estava: furioso, era raríssimo! Parecia que tinha acontecido há semanas... pareciam estar distantes um do outro a dias! Porém ainda não se passara nem vinte e quatro horas!

O jovem cavaleiro da 8º casa sabia que tinha errado em não se preocupar com as conseqüências de seus infames comentários, ou de seu comportamento diante da mais alta classe de toda Atenas, mas isso não era motivo suficiente para que Kamus fala-se tais coisas a ele!

Depois de muito pensar sobre seus erros e os de Kamus, ele acabou percebendo que as suas falhas pesavam muito mais que as de Kamus, já que ele vinha as cometendo desde sempre... e mesmo recebendo os puxões de orelhas de Kamus ele não mudava! Já o cavaleiro da 11º casa era completamente o oposto dele... Kamus era perfeito, nunca fizera Milo passar vergonha, ou magoara os outros, mesmo que fosse sem querer! Ate porque ele tinha o costume de fazer mentalmente os seus passos e as conseqüências deles antes de executá-los. Pensando bem, Milo começava a achar que Kamus tinha razão em ficar esgotado daquele irresponsável rapaz!

-" Droga Milo! O que você está pensando? Kamus também errou! Você não é único que comete erros nessa relação! Kamus não era perfeito não... Para de colocar caraminholas na cabeça, você é grego, mas não é a Medusa, idiota! Tudo bem que ele tem lindos olhos... cabelos mais lindos ainda e um corpo que parece ter sido esculpido pela própria Afrodite... para as minhas noites de luxúria... Arrg. _DROGA MILO_! Pare de pensar nele!" – Dizia o rapaz para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça de leve para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Nesse momento Kamus entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja com o jantar de Milo.

-Algum problema Miluch... digo... Milo?! – Questionava ele se repreendendo mentalmente por quase ter chamado Milo pelo apelido carinhoso que sempre usava.

Kamus estava mesmo muito preocupado com o rapaz! Não parou de pensar em como ele se sentia a tarde toda... não ficou no quarto ao seu lado, achou que seria um abuso de sua parte, já que não estavam mais juntos... Além do mais, não sabia se iria se contentar em passar a tarde com Milo, no mesmo ambiente que ele, sem poder tocá-lo com carinho... sem poder beijá-lo, como queria muito, desde a noite passada, quando o rapaz o deixou na casa de aquário!

- Do que você ia me chamar? – Milo não perdoou, sabia muito bem do que era. Mas não podia perder a chance de ver Kamus constrangido... talvez fosse ate uma forma de vingança por tudo o que o mestre 'do e de gelo' o havia feito, tanto na noite anterior como durante a manha de treino.

Kamus não respondeu, sem graça olhou para baixo apenas, Milo reparando no que acabara de fazer se envergonhou, um ligeiro tom avermelhado se espalhou por suas bochechas morenas.

Era inevitável o clima constrangedor que se apoderou do ambiente.

Kamus que havia colocado a bandeja em cima da cama foi ate Milo para ajudá-lo com os travesseiros. Seus olhos se encontraram...

É realmente impressionante como é a atração, a aproximação dos rostos e corpos; os olhos que se fecham... os lábios que se colam.

Era tão bom! Mas nem tudo é 'um mar de rosas' como diria o cavaleiro de peixes.

Kamus parou o beijo, empurrou Milo gentilmente e afastou seus lábios.

Sem demoras Kamus se recompôs, Milo não evitou ficar de cara fechada... não tentou esconder que estava doido pra agarrar aquele cavaleiro!

Mesmo querendo aquilo, Aquário não pode deixar de ficar confuso... e como ele odiava perder o controle de seus sentimentos!

Ele se sentia acima de tudo, culpado pelo que aconteceu a Milo. Não se achava merecedor... e mais parecia que ele estava ali, cuidando do rapaz, para se aproveitar da situação... e ele não queria isso... Ele amava Milo!

Por isso não fez nada, se dirigiu a saída sem dizer uma palavra, fez Milo pensar que realmente não queria mais nada com ele.

Porém, quando Kamus chegou a porta; sem olha para trás disse murmurante algo que Milo compreendeu perfeitamente:

- Não quero que pense que estou me aproveitando da situação!

Aquário falou bem baixinho já na porta... antes de fechá-la, apenas o suficiente para Milo ouvir, o que acabou resultando em um Escorpião que deixara escapar sorrisos de alivio e pensamentos de: "ele não muda! Ainda bem!"

E apesar de Kamus querer colocar seu impulsivo Escorpião nos braços e aconchegá-lo, ele apenas se designou a sair do quarto. Ele não iria para casa, sabia que Milo tinha sua serva mas prometera cuidar dele, vai que Milo precisa-se de sua ajuda. Também não iria ao quarto de hospede, ele não pedira permissão a Milo e não era nem um pouco do feitio de Kamus fazer algo assim... mesmo tendo morado naquela casa! Naquela noite ele dormiu no sofá da 8º casa zodiacal.

_Na manha seguinte:_

Milo acordou e se sentou na cama, olhou para os lados: estava sozinho. Kamus não estaria ali, não importava o quanto se iludisse. Provavelmente ele tomaria café na 11º casa antes de descer, Milo se xingou mentalmente por não ter convidado Aquário para dormi na 8º casa. Pensou no que acontecera na noite anterior... "Ah Kamyu, como me dói estar brigado com você... É Milo, acorda pra cuspi; não da pra chorar o leite derramado agora. Mas uma coisa eu garanto: 'Ele ainda volta a ser meu, meu Kamyu, meu geladinho... ou eu não me chamo Milo!' Por hora... é melhor eu ir tomar um banho, não da pra esperar que o pingüim faça tudo! Se bem que... seria tãooo bom ter o Kamus me banhando... hehehe. Milo, pare de pensar nessas coisas ou você não vai sair dessa cama hoje! Ai..." Com um suspiro e em meio a seus devaneios o teimoso Escorpião se levantou e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, se sentia muito bem, estava melhor e podia muito bem tomar um simples banho sozinho, não era nenhum incapaz! Era bom apenas que fosse rápido... logo Kamus chegaria para lhe aplicar os remédios no nariz e sinceramente, o devasso Escorpião não acreditava nem um pouco em seu curto autocontrole, se fosse encontrado pelo seu objeto de desejo dentro da banheira!

O banho transcorreu normalmente com Milo imaginando cenas eróticas que envolviam ele, um Aquáriano francês e uma banheira. Quando se deu por satisfeito levantou-se sem se importar em se enxugar e seguiu em direção ao quarto, estava um calor horrendo que só uma manha Grega podia oferecer; e ele gostava da sensação da água fria escorrendo por seu corpo.

No quarto Milo se dirigiu ao guarda-roupas e começou a escolher algo confortável, para dizer a verdade ele enfiou a mão em um emaranhado de roupas no canto direito tirando de lá uma camiseta gasta e tateou o chão do armário em busca de uma calça também surrada. Ele não ia sair mesmo, o frio do Ártico em forma de homem não ia deixar... tava pouco se importando com sua vida social. Equilibrou a pilha que ameaçou cair tremendo perigosamente e socou a que desmoronou em cima dele de volta no armário, fechando a porta com um tanto de dificuldade e jurando que doaria metade daquele castigo.

Se abaixou e pegou na gaveta uma boxe preta. A estava vestindo quando sentiu-se observado, se virou e viu Kamus admirando aquele espécime perfeito de homem que sabia que era, secando seu corpo com uma expressão que... _DEUSES_!

- Ô... você está ai... nem tinha percebido! - Falou Milo despreocupado, continuando o que estava fazendo com naturalidade. Agiu normalmente vestindo a roupa com calma e esboçando sua marca registrada, seu sorriso. Nem tentou se tampar, pra que?

Mas se surpreendeu ao ouvi o outro cavaleiro se desculpar fazendo menção de sair:

- Me desculpe ter entrado sem bater... pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo! Você nunca acorda sozinho e ainda é bem cedo... eu pensei... - Falou Kamus virando o rosto, desprendendo os olhos das costas do ex- namorado. Colocou a bandeja na cômodo ao lado da porta e foi se retirando. - Me desculpe! Nessa hora o espírito travesso desceu no cavaleiro e ele não pode conter seu veneno, Kamus já havia alcançado o quadro da porta quando Milo deu a alfinetada:

- Não sei pra que tudo isso! – Disse ainda de costas. - Não tem nada aqui que você já não tenha visto! - Falou Milo, finalmente se virando para encarar Kamus, apenas de cueca boxe preta e com aquele sorriso... aquele sorriso que era a perdição do outro cavaleiro... o sorriso estiloMilo em seu rosto bonito.

Kamus não conseguiu responder, sua boca se abria mais só saiam resmungos, ele apenas gaguejava... se imaginava patético! Mas o que poderia fazer, mentir? Não, amava demais aquele parasita irritante que cismava em constrange-lo a todo instante! Seu rubor deveria divertir muito o Escorpiano.

Ele bem que tentou rebater, devolver a Milo o ataque... mas não conseguiu, gaguejou. Era verdade o que o rapaz tinha falado, por isso resolveu desistir; se voltou para sair, iria embora. Escorpião parecia estar muito bem, não parecia necessitar dele ali, mas foi nessa hora que passou um filminho ligeiro de tudo o que eles viveram em sua cabeça!

Ouviu Milo lhe chamar e se voltou para olhá-lo vendo-o abaixar a cabeça e sussurrar:

- Desculpa!

Kamus empacou na hora. Não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir! _MILO PEDINDO DESCULPAS! _O Escorpião orgulhoso acabara de lhe pedir desculpas!

- Pelo que? Pela sua piadinha!? – Falou Kamus ansioso e aparentemente irritado, seu coração acelerado... sabia que não era por aquilo que Milo estava pedindo desculpas.

- Não... por... - Milo engoliu em seco todo o seu orgulho e resolve falar. - Por tudo... - Falou ainda sem olhar para o outro.

Kamus desistiu de abandonar o quarto. Encarou o rapaz só de cueca boxe, sem se importar com esse detalhe.

- O que aconteceu conosco? Qual o problema? O que exatamente mudou?

- Não... não sei... parece que ... - Falou com pesar. - Não nos amamos mais! - Disse ele buscando os olhos do outro cavaleiro. – Quero dizer, geralmente brigamos e tudo fica bem logo em seguida, e dessa vez... estamos nos alfinetando e atacando e... – Seu olhar era tristeza liquida em toda a sua total pureza. - Até parece que não vivemos juntos tempo o suficiente para conhecer os defeitos um do outro e aceita-los!

Kamus deu um sorriso cansado, Milo estava louco... só podia ser isso! Jamais deixaria de amá-lo! Jamais!

- Por quê? Você não me ama mais? - Perguntou Kamus.

- Kamus... eu... - Falou o outro tentando passar por cima de seu orgulho, mas era difícil!

- Milo... eu... você... você não me ama mais?! Responda! - Disse Kamus apreensivamente, sustentando o olhar do rapaz.

Milo ri, não... gargalha! Em seguida fala: - É lógico que te amo! - Seus olhos marejados - ...eu te amo desde o primeiro dia em que coloquei meus olhos em você! Só você que não percebeu ainda... isso porque é um idiota!

Escorpião da um longo suspiro, respira fundo e continua: - Sou infantil mesmo, imaturo, um caso perdido... mas te amo! Só que você quer um Milo perfeito, com modos perfeitos que se igualem aos seus! Eu apronto, sei que apronto... não vou mudar, é o meu jeito! Desculpa, não posso fazer isso Kamus!

Kamus respirou aliviado... agora dando vagarosos passos na direção de Milo.

O próprio sem notar a mudança e aproximação do outro continuou: - Eu sou assim... nasci numa vila humilde e é impossível para mim mudar, por mais que eu queira agradá-lo! Tem que compreender... – Falou em um fio de voz, sem ao menos dar uma pausa; queria jogar tudo que sentia e pensava de uma vez e tinha medo da reação de Kamus, falaria tudo agora porque talvez não houvesse um mais tarde. - Sou simplório sim, entenda! Você tem que decidir de qual Milo você ama!

Kamus se aproximou com um sorriso calmo nos lábios... - Milucho...

Ah, como era bom dizer aquela palavra novamente... como era bom ouvi-la novamente. - Amo esse Milo que esta aqui agora... sempre o amei! ...fui um idiota completo em tentar mudá-lo! Me perdoa? - Falou Kamus levantando levemente o queixo de Milo para que o rapaz o encarasse. Era um alívio para Kamus ouvir tudo aquilo de seu Milucho, e sem duvida para Milo também o era!

Milo levantou a cabeça e encarou Kamus... foi um alivio para ele colocar para fora! Sem notar fez um gesto instintivo, um tanto bruto. Secou as lagrimas esfregando o braço no rosto ao invés de levar as mãos aos olhos como Kamus faria... acenou furiosamente que sim com a cabeça a resposta de Aquário. Parecia uma criança que havia sido repreendida e agora chorava de arrependimento prometendo não cometer o mesmo erro de novo. Milo era inocente em sua sensualidade, e isto fascinava Kamus; neste momento Escorpião estava mais lindo que nunca e Kamus não pode evitar de sorrir.

Milo o olhou confuso, como quem dizia: "que foi?"

Kamus continuou sorrindo e comentou: - Esse é o meu Milucho, o original...o que amo... amo muito! – Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

Ele aproximou seu rosto, Milo sabia o que aconteceria a seguir e ficou nervoso... até parecia que era a primeira vez que seria beijado por Kamus. Quando seus lábios estavam separados por um dedo apenas ouviu Kamus sussurrar seu nome. Não resistiu ao impulso de dizer que o amava e sorriu surpreso ao notar que falaram o mesmo ao mesmo tempo. Seu rosto estava corado e molhado devido as lágrimas, agora não se continha mais; seu coração acelerado não cabia em si de tanta felicidade por tanto que ansiou ter esse momento novamente, acabar com a saudade cruel que o torturava, sentia-se sufocar na expectativa.

Sentiu os quentes lábios de Kamus em sua bochecha , beijando suas lágrimas.

-Não chore mais...meu 'eterno' menininho! –Sussurrava Kamus lambendo as lágrimas de Milo , o que para o rapaz era extremamente sensual.

O escorpiano concordou com a cabeça , um gesto leve , para não interromper o contato com a língua de Kamus. Ansiava por aquilo como alguém perdido anseia por água no deserto.

Os lábios do 'seu geladinho' desciam por seu rosto, chegando ao seu pescoço, lambendo todo o percurso. Milo suspirou fundo. Há...como era bom aquilo...como era bom tê-lo ali outra vez! Kamus sussurrava em seus ouvidos coisas sem nexo, que só o faziam perder mais rápido o controle. Já estava desesperado. Quando Kamus beijaria sua boca?! Estava gostando de torturá-lo?!

-Kamus... –Disse Milo em tom de suplica.

O aquáriano sorriu satisfeito. Conhecia Milo, por completo. Todos os seus pontos fracos...um a um. E essa manhã...estava determinado a fazer o rapaz implorar , como a muito não fazia.

-Sim Milucho?! –Dizia ele agora 'brincando' com o corpo do rapaz. Suas mãos se aventurando por suas costas nuas e molhadas , algumas vezes indo a nuca e dando leves puxões em seus cabelos macios, outras, descendo até sua bunda durinha e arrebitada, que era a loucura do homem da 11º casa.

-Você... –Fala Milo com dificuldade entre gemidos.

-Eu... – Continua o mestre do gelo , agora levantando sua perna, posicionada entre as pernas do outro cavaleiro, tocando levemente seu membro.

Milo pareceu perder a capacidade de falar.A fina textura da cueca fazia com que cada mínimo contato fosse sentido quase como se não houvesse nada vestindo-o. Ele fechou os olhos e pareceu desistir de protestar temporariamente, apenas sentindo o corpo de Kamus a sua frente, o provocando , o deixando doido. Mas Kamus não sabia o perigo que corria...Milo era uma criança. E quando crianças são contrariadas...elas são capazes de tudo! Se tornam verdadeiros 'pestinhas'!

Kamus começou a dar pequenos passos para frente , levando Milo consigo. Este por sua vez, entrou no jogo do namorado , que agora já tinha seus minutos de glória contados. Antes de perceber que já estava próximo a cama, Milo sentiu a parte de trás de seus joelhos entrarem em contato com o fim da cama, e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Travesso e ágil , ele tratou de segurar a camisa regata de Kamus e o puxou para si, caindo na cama , com seu objeto de luxúria sobre si.

Ficou mais excitado ao sentir a ereção do 'geladinho' em sua coxa. E sorriu maroto ao perceber que Kamus não agüentaria muito mais tempo de provocação – como ele próprio. Já estava na hora de virar o jogo. Kamus já se divertira de mais a suas custas.Jogou o corpo do rapaz para o lado e subiu em cima dele, sentando em seus quadris, exatamente sobre seu membro pulsante, preso a calça.

-Chega! –Diz Milo parecendo irritado. Não gostava de ser seduzido, gostava de seduzir. Principalmente quando esse 'seduzir' se referia ao cavaleiro de aquário.

Kamus sorriu. Milo era tão previsível para ele. Sabia que o rapaz não o deixaria se divertir por mais tempo. Sentiu aquele toque já conhecido...leve , quente , sensual por dentro de sua camisa, arranhando seu peito, seu abdômen , o enlouquecendo.Antes que pudesse perceber , Milo já havia tirado sua camisa, e agora trilhava um caminho de beijos do umbigo e subindo , enquanto sua mão fazia o caminho inverso , tocando seu membro já rígido sobre a calça. Toques primeiramente leves, que o faziam ansiar pelos conhecidos apertões de Milo , mas desta vez, o rapaz parecia não estar disposto a satisfazer as vontades do aquáriano e continuou a afagar levemente o membro sobre a calça.

-Milo... –Chamou Kamus em tom de advertência.

-Sim Kamyu... –Fala Milo se lembrando da resposta que recebera do namorado alguns minutos atrás.

Mas Milo não queria que Kamus continuasse a falar. Queria o aquáriano sem fala, como ele ficara, e sabia exatamente 'como' fazer isso. Sua boca voraz foi em direção ao volume da calça. Milo continuava a perguntar sobre o que Kamus pretendia falar, mas o outro cavaleiro pareceu notar a aproximação da boca de Milo naquela região e não soube mais o que ia dizer.Seus olhos pregados no escorpiano , esperando seu próximo passo. Sorrindo safado Milo mordeu levemente o membro de Kamus ainda por cima da calça, e com prazer o viu fechar os olhos e arquear as costas.

-Era isso que queria!? –Questionou Milo , se sentando sobre o membro e pressionando com seu corpo, ainda não satisfeito.

Viu Kamus abrir os olhos com um brilho diferente. Algo que chegava a ser maligno. Não eram claros como sempre, estavam escurecidos de desejo. Milo se surpreendeu , mas as surpresas não acabaram por ai.Sentiu a mão forte de Kamus em seu membro por cima da cueca boxe e se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz rouca do outro.

-Chega de enrrolação! –Disse Kamus já sem paciência jogando Milo para o lado que o rapaz se encontrava deitado antes.

Com agilidade Kamus puxou a cueca de Milo , mas o viu protestar.

-Qual o problema Milucho?!

-Você... ainda está completamente "vestido" ! –Fala Milo fazendo cara de desolado.

Kamus olhou para seu próprio corpo, deitado de lado , ao lado do escorpiano e constatou que era verdade. Como pretendia fazer algo com Milo se estava vestido ainda?!

-Não seja por isso... –Diz Kamus se sentando, levantando os braços , em um convite mudo ao cavaleiro da 8º casa.

Milo não se fez de desentendido e tratou de tirar a camisa regata do rapaz. Mas não ficou só ai, queria fazer logo o serviço completo. Deitou Kamus mais uma vez, e tirou suas sandálias, e logo em seguida sua calça , e cueca.

-Agora sim... –Fala Milo satisfeito se deitando sobre Kamus, que descendo a mão pelo corpo do outro, em uma leve carícia , leva junto a cueca do rapaz.Logo depois Milo voltou a posição de antes, se sentando sobre os quadris do outro.

Kamus pegou o membro de Milo e com olhar malicioso começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem ritmados, vendo com prazer o rapaz sobre si, arquear as costas e olhar para o teto com ar de pura luxúria.

Mas em pouco tempo Milo segurou sua mão, o fazendo parar.

-Apressadinho... –Brincou ele descendo até ficar sentado no joelho de Kamus. Olhou para cima com ar de esperto e brincalhão. Ar de criança travessa.

Baixou os lábios e beijou o membro de Kamus que pareceu parar de respirar com o contato. Satisfeito , ele pegou o membro do amado e o pós na boca. Kamus por si, não conseguiu segurar o gemido, que veio alto ao sentir o contato quente e molhado da boca do rapaz brincalhão e sensual que estava sobre si. Milo ia e vinha com o membro dele na boca, o enlouquecendo cada vez mais, estava maravilhoso! Cada vez melhor, chegaria logo ao clímax...mas então...Milo parou! Tão subitamente ele parara com o 'carinho' , que Kamus abriu os olhos chocado ,encarando aqueles lindos olhos azuis com um olhar interrogativo.

-Não quero que chegue ao orgasmo agora... –Fala Milo como se lê-se os pensamentos do namorado. – Quero que faça isso dentro de mim.

Kamus, lhe oferece um sorriso malicioso em resposta e chama Miro com o dedo.

Escorpião também sorri e engatinha para cima de Kamus. Tendo Miro tão próximo, Aquário novamente muda as posições colocando o outro por baixo de sim. O encarou e viu a expectativa, não resistiu aos lábios do escorpiano e acabou se vendo contornando-os com o dedo indicador, logo teve seu dedo lambido e chupado com malicia e sensualidade.

Kamus retirou seu dedo da boca de Miro e sem separar seus olhares o dirigiu a entrada estreita do mesmo observando a nuvem embaçada que se tornara os brilhantes olhos azuis escorpianos. Com um sorriso de canto forçou passagem vendo Milo morde o lábio inferior.

Lentamente girava seu dedo dentro daquela cavidade quente e apertada, ouvindo Milo gemer. Logo que sentiu o cavaleiro relaxar acrescentou um segundo dedo a cena. Observou Milo perder a compostura, gemendo e se contraindo.

Sorriu enquanto girava os dedos e os enterrava fundo, porem com delicadeza.

- Ka...ah...mos, por...favor...ah – choramingava um desesperado escorpião.

- Ora, Milucho. Você parece tenso. – comentou cínico. – Se quer alguma coisa peça! – Seu olhar brilhava, estava se divertindo muito. Mas nem por isso agüentaria muito tempo, Miro tinha que se render logo. Quanto ao escorpião, não conseguiria rebater com Kamus nesse momento, logo resolveu dar-se por vencido.

- Eu quero... quero você... dentro... de mim... _AGORA_ – Milo estava a perigo, seu grito saiu um tanto desesperando, deliciando Aquário.

Encantado com seu feito, Kamus retirou o dedo do interior do escorpiano se encaixando melhor entre suas pernas abertas e flexionadas.

Miro estava em expectativa, uniu seu olhar ao de Kamus enquanto sentia ser penetrado lentamente. Não pode deixar de franzir a testa com o ligeiro incomodo ao ser totalmente empalado, se contraiu ao redor do falo.

Era maravilhoso sentir escorpião lhe apertar entre suas paredes internas daquela forma.

Parou para dar-lhe tempo de se adaptar, mas logo sentiu Milo movendo os quadris em direção ao seu. Resolveu corresponder aos movimentos, começou lentamente; acelerando de acordo com os gemidos de escorpião.

Entrelaçando as mãos de Milo, se impulsionou e foi mais fundo. Atingindo a próstata do parceiro e o ouviu gritar em êxtase enquanto se arqueava como um gato.

'Ótimo, achei' – pensou Kamus sorrindo.

Agora sim, não tinha mas jeito. Começara o ritmo ligeiramente cadenciado onde aquário atingia o ponto maximo de escorpião a cada estocada. Seu abdômen roçando gostosamente no membro do outro. Movimentos acelerados, gemidos incompreensíveis, sussurros ao ouvido, gritos de prazer! Entraram em um ponto sem volta, onde o prazer era a única razão para tudo, e o mundo se resumia naquele quarto onde os dois se amavam.

Em meio a espasmos e um grito primal, Milo teve seu clímax liberando-se entre seus corpos suados.

Kamus prosseguiu por mais alguns minutos, investindo com estocadas rápidas e fundas até alcançar seu próprio orgasmo libertando sua semente no interior de escorpião.

Logo em seguida caindo exausto sobre o corpo de Milo, que deixara escapar um ligeiro suspiro abafado.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo apenas ouvindo seus corações voltando ao ritmo normal e suas respirações que também se normalizava aos poucos.

Foi quando Milo começou a rir histericamente enchendo o quarto com sua risada alegre. Kamus não entendeu nada. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

- O que foi? O que é tão engraçado?

- Ai Kamyu... Nos somos dois idiotas! Precisamos brigar feio assim e nos separarmos para perceber que somos importantes um para o outro... isso quando já sabemos, pois é obvio! Nos amamos_. EU_ o amo mais do que poderia compreender! Olha, me perdoe se sou meio impossível... Saiba que você é tudo para mim e que não posso viver sem você! Não importa o que meu pai diga... – Finalizou o escorpiano com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto olhava Kamus nos olhos.

Aquário sorriu.

- Oh Miluxo... você tem razão, fomos dois tolos. Como podemos deixar algo tão pequeno nos separar quando nosso amor é tão importante!? Eu te amo pelo que você é, e saiba que você também é tudo para mim! Agora eu vejo que me viciei em você... Je t'ame mon cher! Como nunca amei ninguém em toda minha vida!

Os dois recomeçaram os beijos e caricias... Pelo visto aquela noite seria bem longa e interessante.

Na sexta casa zodiacal duas figuras um tanto exóticas conversavam enquanto tomavam seu chá da tarde...

- Eu não disse que não precisávamos nos meter Mu? Sabia que eles iam se entender... Eles se amam. Se amam como nos! – Comentou o loiro sorrindo.

- Sim, você tem razão... aliás, você sempre tem razão meu querido! – Retribuindo o sorriso, o ariano de cabelos lavanda procurou a mão do virginiano com a sua.

_-- Fim! --_

**Bom Genteee... chegamos ao fim dessa pequena fic que foi uma parceria mais que maravilhosa entre eu e a minha tão querida Ká-chan!!XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado... e podem esperar que com certeza viram mais histórias sobre nossos douradinhos ... pois eu os amo... **

**bjinhos**

**Izayoi Taysho**

**(Keith-chan)**


End file.
